Stefan Wolf-Bane
GENERAL Birth Name: Stefan Wolf-Bane Race:'Lycan '''Age:'700 'Gender:'Male 'Occupation:'Soldier 'Birthplace:'Sparta, Greece 'Current Location:'Germany 'Family Relations:'All are dead 'Weapon:'His claws, two guns loaded with ultraviolet light bullets, two daggers, and some ninja stars. ( if two many ill take a few away) 'Other Items Owned:'A golden locket that he wheres at all times. '''BACKGROUND Personality:'Stefan is the cold silent type. He prefers not to socialize with people not even his own kind. He is the type of person who looks as if he could snap at any moment. He doesn't have a short fuse but if you set him off he is very dangerous. Most of the time though he is cool and collected. '''Detailed History:'Stefan was born in spartan during there war with the Persians. Growing up he went through what most spartan boys do. He was trained as a soldier, and loyal killer. At age 15 he was taking down every boy who challenged him and now it was time for him to take the test, the test to make him as man. He was sent into the wilderness alone with nothing but a spear and the clothes on his back. After hunting for a week he found his creature killing it. He drug it back to the city and was praised. He was given his title of man. Years after he had become a high ranking general in the spartan army. The war with the Persians was getting out of hand and he and his soldiers were sent into battle. They fought bravely but were defeated. He survived by the skin of his teeth. The Persians were to numerous in number. During this fight he was struck down the back by a Persian leaving a deep set scar. He fought his way to safety and made it back to town a failure. He was not persecuted for now at lest. After a month of rest the full spartan army went out to take on the Persians and they won. He took the winning strike against there king and was called a hero. With the war over he was given a very nice house and he steeled down with Catherin the love of his life. They had to twin boys together. His life was happy and had everything he could ever want till one faithful night. He was coming home from meeting with the king and he found his house in shambles. He walked inside the door literally ripped of the hinges and thrown to the ground. AS he stepped more into the house a familiar scent filled his lunge, blood. He screamed running to his bedroom where he found something that shocked and horrified him. His Wife and two 6 month year old sons where dead, Slaughtered. And not just that but the blood was drained from there body. That night he ran out into the woods looking for the creature who had down this. Using his spartan training he tracked it down and arrived just in time to see some pale human killed by a huge wolf. The wolf was of abnormal size something like he had never seen. He pulled out his sword ready to fight only to be knocked out. The creature tackled him biting into his neck. He slowly lost his vision as he lost more blood. Remarkable he awoke hours later. HE was fine but his body was stiff and every muscle he had ached. He felt his neck there was a bite mark but it had been healed. He walked back to town and back to his home. He had been wrong, he wasn't out for the night he had been gone a week. He didn't know what happened but at the moment he didn't care. All he wished to do was mourn the loss of his children and wife. The next night something happened. His body changed painfully and before he knew it he was a animal running rampant. He didn't know what was going on but he did know he had gained far more strength then he had before. Over the next few years he learned about his new gift and what had killed his family. A vampire, the most disgusting creature he ever laid eyes upon in his mind. He killed any he could find and cold vengeance ran through his blood. having learned to control him self he became a force to be reckoned with. Seeing his power didn't fit in with society he decided to do something useful with it as he hunted vampires. He joined every war that came into place. Taking different names joining any side that would take him, he had no preference. He thought this as only a outlet for his anger and strength. With these years of war he gathered a wide knowledge of war fare. When the world quieted down he settled in Germany, it was easy to blend in here and easy to survive. Once the invention of pictures were made. He took the old painting of his wife and children and had the picture re done and put in a golden heart shaped locket he never takes off. 'Fears:'Losing the people he cares for 'Strengths:'The normal lycan abilities. He has been trained as a soldier and fought in almost every war in his life time. He has a very wide range of knowledge in war fare and in weaponry. Besides that he was raised in Sparta. He is a spartan child meaning he was very strong even as a Human having been trained sense a kid. This only carried over increasing along with the strength he got as a Lycan 'Weaknesses:'He cannot bear to kill children or families. 'Likes:'the moon, fighting, training, being left alone, the quiet of the night 'Dislikes:'vampires,most humans, anyone who would harm a child '''APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Look at avatar please Clothing:'He usually wheres jeans and a t-shirt usually tighter to the body so the enemy has nothing to grab onto. Mostly black or white and every now and again you will see him in dressy clothes. '''Build:'Very muscular, but not in a unattractive way. His build fits his body well. 'Marks/Scars:'Long Scar down his back where he was attacked in a war. 'Role play Sample:'Stefan Moved through the city with ease. The people ignored his existence as always. This of course was OK with him. He had no need to be social. He preferred the quiet peace of being alone so this wasn't a big deal. But what did bother him was the scent that surrounded the area. Vampire, a putrid scent that made his nose curl. He hated it, but it was useful. His eyes shifted looking for the source of the scent. Then he found it a large man walking following a young girl into a alleyway. He followed as well, moving silently through the snow. He would kill this one before he even bit into the woman's neck. He closed in and there he found him leaning over the girls body. She hadn't been bitten dead but she was out cold. Most likely just fainted. He moved in his claws growing from his hands, “Time to die”, he whispered and as the man turned around he struck him taring at his face. His form shifted quickly as he tore into the filthy creature like a wild animal. '''Posts involved in A soldier's curse Category:Characters Category:Lycans